paninicomicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Spider-Man Vol 1 19
. He is called back into the Cassada house where he has been renting a room for months. Rosa Cassada tells William that she has the unfortunate task to ask him to leave, explaining that the media attention hasn't given her family a moments rest. She tells him that she and her family deserve a normal life, something that the Sandman can understand. Going to the front door, he tries to scare away the press but realizes that it won't stop as long as he lives here. Dissolving into sand mode, the reformed villain slips away. Although his life on the straight and narrow has been difficult, he is still proud to be a member of the Avengers, even though he is only on the reserves. While in Soho, Peter Parker complains to his wife about just the same thing, as his wife prepares for her daily shoot on the set of "Secret Hospital".Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple instead of a husband and wife. Spider-Man also joined the Avengers reserves in . Mary Jane barely registers his complaints as she gets ready and heads out. Needing to blow some steam off, Peter changes into Spider-Man goes web-slinging. He thinks about his recent brush with death battling Venom and wonders if he is suffering from some kind of post-traumatic stress.Spider-Man battled Venom . Spider-Man thinks he has "delayed stress syndrome", this is a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, as the medical term has since been changed to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Since Mary Jane has moved on with her life, Peter figures he should try to do the same thing and heads for the Daily Bugle. There, he approaches J. Jonah Jameson for some work, but Jameson is too busy to talk to him. That's when Peter is tipped off by Ben Urich that there is a strange shipment coming in through the Brooklyn Trainyards this afternoon. Peter thanks Ben for the tip and decides to go and see if there is something worth taking pictures of. While in Brooklyn, the Sandman is approached by a concerned citizen who tells him that he saw some men in camouflage loading weapons into the back of a truck. The Sandman goes to the address given to him, and he overhears how the men are intending to rob a shipment of radioactive materials to sell to terrorists and decides to do something about it. While at Empire State University, Peter considers getting in touch with the Avengers. When he walks into class, he is surprised to see it is filled with international students. Professor Swann tells Peter that the lab has been put on loan for the day. With nowhere else to go to get his minds off things, Peter decides to check out that lead that was given to him by Ben Urich. At that same moment, Sandman frightens a kid selling counterfeit watches on a street corner so he can get a quarter and use a pay phone to call the Avengers. When Spider-Man arrives at the rail yard, his spider-sense begins to go off just as another train pulls up next to the government train. As he starts taking pictures, he suddenly notices the Sandman leaping onto the scene to warn the American soldiers about the attempted theft. With their cover blown, the mercenaries deploy their helicopters and troops to steal the radioactive materials. The military troops are soon knocked out by has, but Sandman is able to slip past. He is joined by Spider-Man in taking out the mercenaries. During the battle, one of the helicopters makes away with a tanker of toxic waste. That's when the Vision, Thor, Sersi, Quasar, the Black Widow, Captain America, and She-Hulk of the Avengers arrive on the scene. Captain America tosses his shield out of their Quinjet cutting through the cables holding the radioactive materials. As Thor slows its fall, it is caught by She-Hulk. When the chopper tries to fire missiles at the heroes, Quasar deflects the warheads with his Quantum Bands. Sersi then uses her powers to transmute the helicopter into glass. In the aftermath of the battle, while Captain America commends Sandman for his work, he reminds him that the Avengers are chartered to deal with global threats only. Before Cap can explain anything further, Sandman jumps to the conclusion that he is being asked to resign from the Avengers and storms off. However, Captain America only wanted to tell him to be more careful next time. Sersi tries to console Captain America by telling him that the Sandman will come to his senses sooner or later. Unfortunately, that may not be the case as the Sandman begins considering going back into crime again. After dropping his photos off at the Daily Bugle, Peter returns home that evening to find Mary Jane asleep in bed. He feels bitter because he isn't getting the attention from her he needs. As he thinks this, Mary Jane briefly wakes up and says that she missed him and snuggles up. Looking at his wife, Peter realizes that he has been an idiot for thinking his wife was neglecting his needs. This gets him thinking about the Sandman who doesn't have the benefits that he does. Meanwhile, the Black Fox has returned to New York aboard a cruise ship. As he disembarks, one of his fellow passengers trips as she walks off the ship. The Fox catches her and secretly palms a gold broach she is wearing. He figures this stolen property will help finance what he needs for his planned jewel heist. | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Erik J. Larsen | Inker1_1 = Randy Emberlin | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** ** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Up From the Depths | Writer2_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = At the Ravenscroft Mental Institution, Doctor Ashley Kafka has been working hard to try and cure Vermin. The creature is fearful and afraid of her and knowing that this was instinct is deeply rooted in his past. However, that was then, now the Vermin has escaped into the sewers in order to try and get away from the light of the surface world. The creature quickly turns, not wanting to hide away forever anymore and lashes out at the rats that surround him for comfort. Suddenly, his rampage is interrupted by a young boy who has gotten lost in the sewers. Demanding to know why the child is down there with him, the Vermin hears how the boy needs help getting back home. This strikes a chord in the Vermin. Meanwhile, Doctor Ashley Kafka has called in Spider-Man to help and track down and capture the Vermin. She shows the wall-crawler the various members of the staff and security who were killed during the scape. Spider-Man is not surprised, given the Vermin's past history. Ashley is shocked by Spider-Man's lack of empathy toward the creature, especially when he scoffs at the progress she made while trying to cure him. This is because Spider-Man is still carrying a lot of mental baggage after his last encounter with the Vermin, which started with being buried alive by Kraven the Hunter.Spider-Man's near death experience at the hands of Kraven and his battle Vermin was chronicled during the Kraven's Last Hunt story arc. . Kafka explains that she also had her own doubts about curing Vermin but after being persuaded by Reed Richards. She now believes she can uncover the Vermin's original personality prior to his being experimented upon by Baron Zemo.Baron Zemo used the technology of Arnim Zola to transform an ordinary man into the Vermin in . Spider-Man, sarcastically tells Ashley that her efforts must surely put the families of Vermin's victim's solace and swings away. Even as he swings away, the wall-crawler thinks that he was being harsh to the doctor. He wishes there was more he could have done to stop the Vermin. However, he wonders how far he would be willing to go to stop his foe. The fact that he cannot bring himself to kill the creature. This all causes the memories of being buried alive for two weeks come flooding back. The masked hero tries to push these thoughts away and hopes that the Vermin has gone somewhere far away so he doesn't have to confront him again. Unfortunately for Spider-Man, this hardly seems the case. Not far away, the Vermin emerges from the sewers carrying the young boy in his arms intent to carry him safely back home. The creature is surprised the child trust him. When he asks the boy why he trusts Vermin to get him home, the boy doesn't know why he just does. Vermin is surprised by this admission and allows him to trust as well. After they scurry away, Spider-Man is drawn back to their position thanks to a buzz from his spider-sense. Finding nothing at the scene, the wall-crawler continues on his way. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is watching television with his son Normie and enjoying the time together. Harry is then accosted by what appears to be the ghost of his father, Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin.At the time of this story Norman Osborn was believed to be dead following a battle against Spider-Man in . However, he survived as revealed in . Norman will resurface later in . The specter of Norman accuses his son of allowing his own son to grow up to be as weak as Norman always saw Harry. Trying to get his son's attention, Harry begins yelling at Normie. When the boy finally stops focusing on the movie they're watching. When Normie asks his father why he is yelling, Harry snaps back to his normal personality and apologizes and he tells his son that he loves him. Upstairs, Mary Jane is watching a movie while she waits for her husband Peter to return home.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, the couple's marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. She thinks she hears Peter coming in through the skylight, but when she looks up she finds no sign of him. Spider-Man was there, but he was only checking on Mary Jane to make sure she is safe before he goes hunting for Vermin. Back at Ravenscroft, Doctor Kafka goes over her recorded sessions with Vermin. In this particular recording, she manages to lull the Vermin into a sense of security as the creature goes to sleep. However, Vermin suddenly snapped away, believing that he may be betrayed and attacks the camera. Spider-Man's harsh words have started getting to her. She begins to wonder if the hero was right, that Vermin is an irredeemable monster. As she goes through the Vermin's file, her hope in curing the creature are renewed when she comes across a photo of herself holding a tearful Vermin in her arms. At that moment, Spider-Man is on his way to meet with Doctor Kafka again. However, he hears a woman screaming for help as she is being pulled into a dark alley. Thinking that it is Vermin, Spider-Man swings in and pulls the attacker off the women. Willing to throttle the attacker, Spider-Man stops himself when it turns out to be a normal mugger. He leaves the crook for the authorities and swings off again, vowing not to fail anybody by allowing the Vermin to kill.Spider-Man recalls how he "failed" his Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy. Ben was killed by a burglar that Peter could have caught earlier, as seen in . Gwen Stacy was Spider-Man's first true love who was murdered by the Green Goblin ni . Meanwhile, Vermin attacks a big rig, pulling the drive out of the windshield and throwing him out into the street. Getting behind the wheel, Vermin assures his young companion that he will get the boy home safely. Later that evening, both Peter Parker and Harry Osborn are in their respective beds with their respective wives. However, both men are troubled by their current thoughts and lay away. While at that moment, Vermin and the young boy arrive at a large gated mansion. Looking upon the property, the Vermin proclaims that he has finally returned home. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* **** ***** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * It is announced on the letters page that the next issue will be the last, though it apparently ended up running until issue #24. The title is replaced by The Exploits of Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}